What's in a Name
by Windblown.child
Summary: Draco doesn't take no for an answer but Hermione finally told him why that was always her answer. Short one-shot for Raven2234.


A few months ago, Raven2234 responded to my poll and sent me a little challenge to see what I came up with. After weeks of started stories and failed attempts, I almost gave up. I honestly tried to come up with something good, but I just couldn't. So I gave it one last try, and came up with this. It's not really the Lucius/Hermione that was requested, but it's close. I hope you like it, Raven.

As always, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off of it. And out of common courtesy, if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

What's in a Name

Hermione beamed as she stepped onto the dance floor. People danced and laughed as music played. She waved at Minerva and blew a kiss to Ron, and quickly grasped Harry's hand before twirling around the room. 5 years had passed since the fall of Lord Voldemort and the magical society had thrived.

As the evening wore on, Hermione shared one last dance with Neville Longbottom but his clumsiness and her tight shoes finally forced her off the dance floor. The brunette waved away her friends and escaped to the garden and fresh air. Once out of sight of the grand doors, the smile slipped from her face and she pulled off her shoes.

Hermione was glad of the opportunity to see her old friends as she normally didn't get to very often, but the constant press of people was too much for the bookworm for hours on end. The garden was dark and quiet and deserted, just the kind of place she needed. But as she was arranging her dress to sit on a stone bench, a tall figure followed her into the little grotto.

The Gryffindor didn't bother to try stifling her sigh upon sight of her visitor. "I'm tired of dancing for a while Draco."

"I didn't come to ask for a dance."

"Then what do you want?"

"I simply wanted to see you."

She scoffed. "You see enough of me at the Ministry."

"Why do you not believe my intentions?"

"Draco, I'm not in the mood."

"No, I want to know." The blond took a step closer. "You've put me off for years now despite getting along so well."

"Maybe I'm just not interested."

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because I'm not interested, Draco, I've told you that before."

"Why not? Are you already seeing someone?"

"By Merlin, you sound jealous." The brunette's fingers itched to wrap around her wand and hex the tall man before her.

Draco Malfoy had taken an interest in the bushy haired Gryffindor after the fall of the Dark Lord and had been wooing her for several years but she would have none of that. All of his gifts were returned unopened and she never agreed to meet him. As the years passed, she had hoped he would fade away, but his persistence was unmatched.

"If there is another man in your life and you didn't have the heart to tell me, yes I'm jealous."

"It isn't your business if I see other people!" Their voices were quickly becoming raised and Hermione could feel magic crackling dangerously across the hairs on her arms.

"At least tell me who it is." Malfoy demanded, bright patches leaping up high on his cheeks.

"You really want to know why I can't be with you Draco?" She knew her anger was getting the better of her but she let it carry her from the bench to inches from the blond.

"Yes."

There was no hesitation in his eyes and she grabbed his hand suddenly. She twisted and pulled them both through space. As the apparition ended, Draco saw they were on the front steps of a charming country house. "His name is Caius and I want you to meet him."

* * *

Hermione held one finger to her lips to be silent and pulled him into the house. Malfoy couldn't look around fast enough as they passed through a sitting room and down a hallway. When they reached a door, Hermione pushed it open slowly and stood back.

Light from the hallway fell across the floor and across a bed. On the bed was a blond boy, curled up and sound asleep. Draco couldn't move. Of all the things he had thought when Hermione had repeatedly turned him down, a child was not one of them. He blinked. If he hadn't known it was impossible, he would have thought it was his son.

Vaguely he realized Hermione was pulling him back and closing the door. Draco followed the brunette back to the sitting room and collapsed into a chair. Without realizing it, he took the glass offered to him and drank it. The burn of the fire whiskey brought him back to himself and he studied the way Hermione had her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Minerva and Poppy know. And Harry of course."

"My f- Lucius?"

"Yes."

His mouth spoke before his brain gave it permission. "How?"

"When Harry and I were captured and brought to Bellatrix. They didn't recognize Harry but they knew what I was." A shiver crawled down her spine but Draco was riveted as Hermione pushed up the long sleeve of her gown.

"Your aunt carved into my flesh while your father raped me."

The skin of her forearm was knotted and pale, extensively scarred. "I could remove the letters she branded me with, but then there was Caius. I could cut out my own skin, try to hide what I am, but I couldn't do that."

The purge of emotion was done and Hermione sat heavily in a spare armchair. Silence enveloped them for a few moments until Hermione chuckled dryly. "I almost gave him to an old Australian couple."

"I'm glad you didn't."

The brunette's head snapped up. "Why?"

"Because now I have family. Family that I'm not trying to hide from and that I can be myself around."

"But your father..."

Draco stood sharply. "My father did a horrible thing to you, but you were made stronger for it and you have Caius." He slowly knelt and took Hermione's hand in his. "Please, let me know my brother."

Slowly, she nodded.

* * *

Caius accepted Draco almost instantly, rushing off to show him his toy broom and it was settled. Hermione smiled to see the two blonds with their heads together over a book or roasting bits of toast in the fireplace and she was glad there was someone she could share her son with. Draco never pushed the Gryffindor for dates, always kept at an appropriate distance, and kept his lips tightly shut when the Daily Prophet caught wind of the time he spent at her country home.

For Caius' 11th birthday, Draco accompanied them to Diagon Alley and whispers followed them among the shops. Speculation about the blond boy that held one third of the Golden Trio's hand and talked openly with the only remaining heir to the Malfoy name. Many a passerby saw the unmistakable Malfoy hair and grey eyes, but they also saw the sharp intelligence behind them and the clear wave to his hair. But no one dared approach them and quench their curiosity.

September 1st quickly came and the trio entered Platform 9 3/4 only to be accosted by a significantly disheveled Rita Skeeter. The Quick Quotes Quill was gone but she had a piece of parchment and ink floating before her.

"Ah, Draco, I see you're taking your son to the Hogwarts Express. Is it hard to see him go?"

"Yes, but all children must leave the nest some day."

Skeeter's eyes lit up and she scribbled furiously on her floating parchment. "So, Granger, think he will be as troublesome as you were at Hogwarts?"

"Rita, how lovely to see you buzzing around again. I'm sure he'll keep his godmother very busy there."

"And how did you pick Minerva McGonagall to be his godmother?"

The train blew its horn and people started moving even quicker to get aboard. "Would you look at the time? I think you had better find someone else to bug." Draco steered Caius towards the train by his shoulder and placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back.

Draco was quiet as Caius loaded his trunk onto the train and found a seat. Only when the locomotive was pulling out of the station did the blond break his silence.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not correcting Skeeter that Caius isn't my son."

The brunette looked hard at her companion for a moment. "He might as well be." She slipped her hand into his and lead them out of the station, back to their country home.


End file.
